In a storage apparatus, a disk included in a group of redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) may cause a failure. In this type of situation, to recover the redundancy of the RAID group, a controller module (storage control apparatus) included in the storage apparatus performs rebuild processing, by which data is restored on a spare disk.
The storage control apparatus calculates a time taken for rebuild processing (rebuild time) to determine a maintenance time taken to correct the disk failure.
Methods of calculating a rebuild time include a method in which drive load information about a disk is used in calculation. Examples of related art are described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-149209, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-295860, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-53893, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-267037, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-266106.
Recent storage apparatuses set logical volumes in storage drives in the storage apparatus, according to management work for use of data. Since a rebuild time taken for each logical volume varies with the load on host input-output (I-O), if a storage control apparatus calculates a rebuild time from a load history for each physical storage apparatus, calculation precision is not adequate.
In one aspect, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a storage control apparatus that can precisely calculate a rebuild time and a storage control program therefor.